edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ImaginationEd
ImaginationEd 'is a Me and The Eds: The Next Generation movie. This movie features Phineas' debut in The Next Generation. Plot The movie opens in the woods and Ed is leading his friends. He is trying to tell them that he saw a Predator. Just before they can take another step, the ground breaks down from underneath them where they fall through to a pit of light. They wake up to find themselves at a town gate. Prime looks down at his legs to notice his socks and shoes are missing. A voice explains that real world shoes destroy their realm and all visitors must come barefoot. Eddy rises to his feet and demands the voice show themselves. On the other side of the gate, appears little Phineas Flynn. Surprised, Phineas unlocks the gate and allows his friends through. He points out that besides being barefoot, they must have one other physical appearance change. For example, Ed's monobrow has been split into two individual eyebrows, Edd's ski hat has turned into a black baseball cap with a white "E" on the front, Eddy has a neck, Ilana's top shows her stomach and belly button, and the horns on Prime's helmet and pointed outward and diagonally. He leads them to the pallace of which he resides. Accompanying him are Tron, Optimus Prime, a Predator, Meru, and Kamen Rider Blade. He welcomes them to the Land of Fiction. They are in the Hero Hillside where all heroic fictional characters reside. Optimus explains that they are at constant war with the residents of Villain Valley. Tron says Phineas summoned them there to help. Out of the other room, Dark Magician Girl leads the group to a hallway of bedrooms where they will pass the night during their stay, Phineas asks that Prime and Edd join him for dinner. At the banquet hall, Phineas explains he wants Prime and Edd to lead two of his finest armies. He asks of Edd to lead the Book Page Bluecoats (characters from books) and Prime to the Film Reel Redcoats (characters from movies). In the Valley, a Predalien and Jason Vorhees can be seen welcoming a hooded giant who is said to lead them against the Heroes. The giant removes his hood to reveal himself to be Deathatron. Fitted with thier uniforms, Prime and Edd train their armies for war. Days go by. Ilana is getting spa treatment by Dark Magician Girl, Ed and the Predator are running an armory, and Eddy, Meru, and Blade open a casino. The next day, the villains break down the wall and the war begins. Deathatron stands at the foot of the army, leading the Blackcapes into battle. With a fire from a round of muskets, the war begins. Prime flies over the battlefield with Phineas riding on his back holding a shotgun. Phineas shoots down into the crowd. Deathatron flies over their heads, transforms, and attacks. Prime and him get caught in a fistfight. Phineas tosses him his shotgun and he fires. Edd comes in riding with Kamen Rider Kiva on his motorcycle. They shoot at Deathatron who retreats. Just them, the Headless Horseman comes in riding with a white flag. He asks if they can just get along. Most agree. Prime and friends return to their homeworld. The movie ends with Ilana calling Dark Magician Girl on her cellphone. Noticable Fictional Characters (in order of apperance) *'Phineas Flynn *'Tron' *'Optimus Prime' *'Classic Predator' *'Kamen Rider Blade' *'Meru' *'Dark Magician Girl' *'Predalien' *'Jason Vorhees' *'Kamen Rider Kiva' *'Headless Horseman' Quotes Phineas: I apologize for the surprise, but all visitors must bare their feet as real shoes destroy our realm. Eddy: Son of a...Who are you? Phineas: I am Phineas Flynn. Please, come in. Tron: Right this way. Optimus Prime: Our leader shall see you now. Prime: Hop on Flynn! (takes off flying) Deathatron: Blackcoats, Retreat! Retreat!